


Bump

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor preggo, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Just a bunch of fluffs, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Just fluffs of Mpreg Connor and Gavin getting baby fever after finding out





	Bump

Connor sighs, pulling the blanket closer around him. His condition has left him lethargic and often feeling cold... His body's way of telling him he needs to warm up for the life growing inside of him. It hadn't been an easy decision for them to make but after over a year of being with Hank, they had decided together on bringing a child into the world. 

After the revolution, androids had been given the means and rights to reproduce, though of course the resulting child would be human. Both males and females have the ability to add the bio-component necessary for a womb and there is the choice for fertile male genitalia as well. 

He and Hank were able to pick the alleles for their child for Connor's half of the conception... They still left room for random chance but had chosen Connor's hair and eye color to have equal probability as his partner's chance of providing blue eyes and blonde hair. 

There's no telling what their child looks like yet and both Connor and Hank decided against knowing whether they will be having a boy or a girl... But they're healthy and that's all that matters.

Connor smooths his hand over the blanket covering the sizable swell of his abdomen, feeling such adoration for the new life still growing inside of him as he brushes a thumb across his bump... Two hundred and twenty seven days down the line and it's not very subtle... 

He closes his eyes, content to allow his body to drift into sleep mode, which has been happening more and more frequently as of late... _He wonders if he will be sleeping with only sporadic moments of consciousness by the time their child has decided it's time to emerge into the world._

Connor's grateful that his birthing process will be a lot less painful than a human's... He will merely need his temporary flexible abdominal panels removed. _Yes... He's very, very grateful._

An internal alarm clock makes itself known and Connor sighs, wanting very much to remain wrapped up in his blanket but he needs to consume the necessary nutrients and vitamins for the baby, so he begins the strenuous process of getting up off of the couch and into their kitchen. 

Hank's at work but if he were here, Connor wouldn't be allowed to move from his spot, his human has always been protective of him but since becoming pregnant, Hank has taken it upon himself to spoil him. It's highly appreciated but unnecessary. He is able to care for himself

Connor begins to make himself a shake with a scoop full of powder and yawns, eyes watering a little as he stretches. The baby needs oxygen and it's no longer his choice whether to breathe or not and along with that, comes pandiculation. 

He mixes in the powder into water and takes a sip, analysis confirming the described contents and Connor caresses a hand over his bump as he slowly works on drinking the shake. He pours out a bowl of food for Sumo and moves back into the living room to see their Saint Bernard fast asleep in his bed. _Connor would like to sleep soon too..._

... But that thought is interrupted by Hank calling and Connor accepts the call internally. _It's not unusual for his human to call and check on him multiple times a day._

_"Hey, Con. Everything alright?"_

Connor smiles, voice silent to the world as he communicates to his lover. "Yes, Hank. Thank you for checking. How are things at the precinct?"

He hears an unhappy groan from his partner. _"That's... Kinda why I was calling. Got this shitty case that's the bane of my existence right now. I thought maybe a fresh pair of eyes might help but I don't want you coming in if you're tired or anything, alright?"_

Connor smiles wider. Hank has been adamant he stay at home since the start of his second trimester... Mostly to keep him relaxed but also for privacy... _His baby bump was beginning to show._ But he's been eager to return to work, to catch up on their cases and he grasps at the opportunity to join his partner at work again. _Though truth be told, he is a little fatigued._

He sips on the shake as he speaks across the call. "I would love to come in, Lieutenant. I just need to finish my drink and I will be in as soon as I'm able."

Hank's quick to slow him down and tries to withdraw the offer already. _"No, you take your time, Con. Doesn't matter if you're not here for a couple hours or more... You sure you wanna come in? I'm sure I can get around things anyways but-"_

Connor chuckles to himself. "Yes, I'm certain I want to come in, Lieutenant and I promise I will not rush. I would like to come into work, I miss it... I also wouldn't mind seeing you."

He can hear the regretful noises for having invited him already and it warms Connor's thirium pump that his partner is being so caring. _"Alright, I wanna see you too. Time goes way too fucking slow here, remember to take your time... I'll see you soon sweetheart. ' Love you."_

Connor closes his eyes with a smile, caressing over the proof of their love and looking forward to seeing his partner for some extra hours today. "I'll see you soon, Hank. I love you too, baby does too."

He can hear the smile in Hank's voice. _"You send 'em my love too, I love both of you."_

Connor's chest swells with happiness and he's certain their child feels it also. "I shall. Take care, Hank."

He keeps his promise to not rush and takes a relaxing shower before ordering a taxi as he changes into a pair of grey sweatpants and Hank's academy sweater, it does little to hide his stomach but the loose clothing is comfortable. 

He can not leave without giving Sumo a little love and carefully lowers himself down to scratch behind his ears. "You be good while we're gone, Sumo. We'll be back soon."

Connor gives their canine a stroke along his soft, fluffy neck as the alert for his taxi arriving pops up and double checks the water levels in Sumo's bowl before stepping outside, as always, a little self conscious of being a male with a pronounced pregnancy bump. _It's not quite common knowledge for humans yet..._

He steps into the taxi and settles down for his ride to the precinct, excitement bubbling up to be going back to work, even for a little while and a kick from within him would have Connor guessing they're excited too. 

He chuckles warmly, cupping his arms above and below his stomach, closing his eyes to feel the jostles within on the journey, speaking softly to their baby while knowing full well they will understand none of it...

Arriving to work for the first time in over five months has a lot of emotions welling up and the android is eager to get inside, but also nervous as to how their co-workers will react upon seeing the reason for his sudden disappearance and extended leave. He pushes himself up from his seat and steps outside of the taxi, a little anxious to see it drive away before remembering Hank's car is there anyways. 

He takes a deep breath before walking into the reception and is thankful to see the woman behind the desk is preoccupied with a phone call and typing on the computer. Connor presses his ID over the scanner and steps through, a wave of pleasant nostalgia settling over him. _It's good to be back._

His thirium pump is hammering in his chest as he rounds the corner into their office space but thankfully it's all but empty. _Lucky._ He has one arm cupped just beneath the curve of his stomach and smiles at seeing his partner at their desk. 

He can't wait to get started... He loves being at home with Sumo and he needs the rest but when Hank is gone and the afternoon rolls around, it's too quiet and boring. It will be nice to occupy his mind for a change. 

Hank finally seems to notice him and pushes up from his seat with a wide smile, tinted with worry as always. They meet halfway across the office and Hank brushes a hand down his arm still covered in the thick fabric of his partner's hoodie, following the curve beneath his bump. "Hey Con, Sorry for dragging your ass down here but I really could do with a fresh perspective... You didn't have to come over so soon, you know, don't want you straining yourself, sweetheart."

Connor gives his eyes a light roll and continues his way over to their desk. "As promised, I took my time, Lieutenant. I had a shower as well, I'm just excited to be back at work again." He carefully lowers himself into the seat, posture lacking a little with the added weight to his abdomen and Connor boots up his terminal. "Now, will you show me the case you would like me to review?"

He spends the next thirty minutes going over the case files, looking through witness statements and evidence. It's a much quicker process for an android than it is for a human and Connor voices his opinions to Hank, theorizing on what he believes may have happened. Thankfully it's a new take on things that his partner had not thought about yet and Connor sighs happily at being useful for his Lieutenant.

Connor keeps sifting through their case files even after Hank informs the android he doesn't have to stay any longer. _He's not sure when his partner will next allow him into work, he wants to make use of the time he can and download as much information as possible... Perhaps he can continue working on the cases at home and relay his thoughts to his human._

It's another fifteen minutes before there's a sound from reception and Connor's cheeks flush with nerves for who it may be. _Captain Fowler of course was made aware of his condition and Connor had told Nines but both had promised to keep their secret until they were ready to share the information with anyone else._

He cups an arm protectively over his stomach. It's instinctive and he glances anxiously to the doorway, relief trickling in to see RK900 and Detective Reed, a paper bag of fast food in the human's hand. 

Gavin makes eye contact with him and Connor is certain the Detective can not see his torso from where he's standing. "Well shit, look who's back from the fucking dead. Where've you been?"

Connor looks up at RK900 for a moment, his friend giving him a polite nod and gentle smile. Gavin's busy digging through his greasy paper bag for food as he sits down at his desk and Connor answers. "I'm on leave but I came in to help Lieutenant Anderson with a case."

Gavin's attention doesn't leave his food, pulling out fries before stuffing them in his mouth. "Good luck with that..."

He can hear his partner opposite. "You can just call me 'Hank' here, you know, Con."

The android smiles at his lover tenderly. "I know, but we are at work and I would like to be professional."

Connor looks back to see RK900 walking over and he tilts his head to the side, glancing down at the smaller android's stomach. "I see things are progressing smoothly..." He stops for a moment in thought, LED processing. "...Are you aware of the baby's sex?"

Connor shakes his head, holding up a hand in case his friend continues. "No, we want it to be a surprise. Thank you for not telling us."

Nines straightens up, hands clasped behind his back with a warm yet blank expression that of course, only his friend could pull off. "I'm glad I stopped before saying anything... Are you well Connor? You look fatigued."

He internally cringes because Connor knows he's tired but he also knows that Hank is listening in on their conversation. _He reluctantly tells the truth._ "I'm just a little tired, the baby is straining my body a little _but_ -" He emphasizes, hoping to stop his human from interrupting. "- I'm so happy to be at work again for a little while, I can review some of the case files at home now."

Connor glances at his partner to see his mouth open then close before looking back down at his terminal with a frown, taking a sip of coffee. _Good, he isn't going to complain._ The android chuckles and looks past his friend at Gavin, still eating fries and yawning... _It makes Connor feel even more sleepy..._

He turns to RK900. "Have you told Gavin about my condition?"

Nines shakes his head with a small smirk. "No, he is just incredibly self absorbed and dense... I'm surprised he has not noticed. I presume him to still be stuffing his face..." His friend takes a peek over his shoulder, looking amused as he returns focus to Connor. "My assumptions were correct... Would you like to me to tell him?"

Connor grins a little... He's still worried as to what the Detective will think but also the thought of surprising Gavin brings a sense of glee to him. "If you would like."

Nines dips his head then turns on the spot, addressing _his_ partner. "Detective Reed, if you could stop eating for five minutes perhaps you would like to congratulate Lieutenant Anderson and Connor."

Connor bites down on his lip, watching Gavin look up in confusion, one cheek puffed out full of fries but thankfully he swallows before speaking. "Congratulations for what? What'd I miss? Someone get a promotion?"

Nines steps aside, no longer blocking Gavin's view of Connor and the Detective's jaw drops. "Holy fucking shit. Wh-... Are you-... No fucking way. How the in the fuck did you manage that?! Fucking hell..."

Connor momentarily forgot that Gavin swears even more than Hank does and the android rolls his eyes. _He does not mind swearing at the moment but once his child understands words, he will permit it no longer..._ Connor feels his cheeks warm up as Gavin approaches, eyes stuck staring at his abdomen with shock plastered across his face. 

Connor rests an arm on his lap, snug beneath his bump. "I purchased one of the bio components necessary for reproduction... This is why I left so suddenly."

Nines gently bumps his elbow into Gavin's side and the Detective manages to gather himself together somewhat. "Uh, shit. Congrats, yeah... I uh, I thought you were a guy. Didn't even know androids could get... Pregnant?"

Gavin trips a little over the last word. Connor understands the confusion and explains. "I am male. These bio components are compatible with any and all androids regardless of sex."

Gavin still looks to be recovering from the surprise, a dazed expression on his face and he looks over to Hank. "Congrats, man..."

Hank smiles. _Connor knows how happy and proud his lover is... and so is he._ "Thanks."

Gavin's demeanor seems to have changed and Connor's a little taken aback by the fact Reed is not insulting him or making some witty remark, instead the Detective seems to be genuinely curious. He speaks mostly to Connor but his eyes flick to Hank and Nines also, likely looking for an answer from anyone at this point. 

"Shit, so... How far along are you? Boy or Girl? Why didn't anybody fucking tell me? Hold up, you fucking knew didn't you, Nines? What the hell. Why am I the last fucker to know about anything?!"

Connor decides to answer his questions and moves forward on his chair a little to slouch. _It feels better..._ "Gavin..." The detective looks back to him and he continues. "I'm seven and a half months pregnant... We don't know whether we're having a boy or a girl yet, we want to keep it a surprise... We didn't tell you because... Well, we weren't ready to share that information yet... Yes, we told Nines but you are not _'the last fucker to know about anything'_... You're the third friend we have told after Nines and Captain Fowler."

Gavin blinks, taking it all in and Nines chuckles to himself. "I do apologize for keeping it a secret from you, Gavin but I did promise Connor that I would keep the information to myself."

The Detective reaches round to scratch behind his neck. "Well shit... Wow... Uh-"

Suddenly Officer Chen's voice carries over, light and cheerful. "Hey! Connor, you're back. Where the hell have you been?"

Connor's face heats up with thirium as she walks over and takes notice of his bump. She's just as shocked as Gavin was... And then so is Detective Collins, Officer Miller, Officer Wilson and the rest of their colleagues that eventually pour in and out of the office. 

Once the initial shock of seeing Connor and his very obvious bump has worn off, everyone is quick to show their support and happiness at them having a child. _It's a relief... Something in him had been tugging at his thirium pump, telling him that they would merely find it strange._

Of course the question he answers every single time a new person takes notice of him is: "Is it a boy or a girl?" And every time he gives the same answer of them wanting it to remain a surprise. 

Eventually it all gets a little much for him and Connor sighs with gratitude when Hank starts shooing them away so he can have a little space. He receives a chaste kiss on the cheek, simple and affectionate while trying to remain respectful of their positions at work. 

He takes a break to visit the bathroom and by now he has gotten used to urinating, it's not something he can avoid considering he has to drink his prenatal shakes every day. _The liquid has to go somewhere._ He washes his hands and looks up in the mirror, inspecting himself. 

He looks a little disheveled but it doesn't bother him... The perpetual tiredness below his eyes is darker, his hair a little messy... _Especially after Officer Chen decided to rub her hand across it._ He fixes it best he can then turns to the side, watching the smile grow over his face as he lifts the sweater up to inspect his bump. 

Thirium tints his cheeks as he runs a hand over the middle of his swollen stomach, his artificial belly button now completely flat. It still makes his thirium pump flutter to know he's bringing life into the world... Hank's child. _It truly is amazing..._ He would endure much more pain and suffering for this privilege, as it is, he just feels tired and weak... He's looking forward to going home so he can sleep for as long as he can... _Until the alarm for his drink goes off, that is._

Connor's lost in his thoughts, imagining what they may look like... How it will feel to have their baby in his arms instead... What their favorite toy will be... What their first word may be... He wonders what they will refer to him as... Father? Mother? Daddy? Mommy? Dad? Mom? The gender will matter little but he can already imagine the warmth for when whatever name they choose is first heard by his audio processors... 

The bathroom door swings open and the android flinches a little, sweater pulled up to just below his chest and sweatpants hanging low on his hips, bump on full display but he exhales when Gavin steps through. The Detective's line of sight goes straight to Connor's abdomen and he blinks. "Uh, sorry. I was just gonna.... Wait, what the fuck are you doing in here anyways?"

He doesn't snap at Connor, just an eyebrow raised and the android smiles as he slides a cupped forearm over the baby, feeling a little kick. _It makes everything he is melt._ He gets himself back together and keeps it simple for the human's sake. "I have to drink prenatal shakes for the baby's health. If you give me a moment I shall leave and give you a little privacy."

The Detective nods. "Thanks..." His eyes draw down again and he swallows. "Uh... Can I... Eh, fuck it, never mind."

Connor tilts his head, going through possible questions Detective Reed may have been about to ask him, and one seems to make sense. "Were you going to ask to feel the baby?"

Gavin scowls lightly at nothing, cheeks flaring pink and he nods. "Yeah... O-only if you don't mind. Obviously I can live without it, just... Yeah."

Connor chuckles. He doesn't often see Gavin flustered outside of RK900's teasing. "Of course you can, the baby's kicking at the moment."

He turns to face Gavin properly, sweater still hitched above his bump and a little wary that someone else may enter the bathroom but hopefully they will not. The human clears his throat and apprehensively sticks out one of his hands before carefully placing it to side of his faux belly button. _Connor thinks about how the baby will have a real one..._

Gavin's eyes unfocus, flicking side to side a little and Connor moves his hand over to where the baby had kicked last and after a moment, there's a kick in the same spot. Gavin's expression immediately shifts to a smile, shaking his head. "Fuck... That's crazy... Can you feel that?"

Connor chuckles and nods. "Yes, it's..." He sighs. "...Amazing. Though sometimes they make it a little difficult to sleep... Okay, more than a little... And more than sometimes."

Gavin nods, hand still resting in place and the human's eyes focus back on him, cheeks deepening in hue. "So... You said any of you guys can do this, right? ... Does it cost a lot? Can't imagine this shit'd be cheap... Uh, the bio component thingy, not... Fuck."

The android smiles, not having thought for a second Gavin was referring to his baby as such because if he had, he would have punched Reed in the face without hesitation. Connor still holds his arm along the top of his bump, feeling the jostles inside and when there's a kick, Gavin smiles with it. 

"Yes, any and all androids. The bio component was not... Inexpensive but it varies in price depending on how many alleles you wish to customize for reproduction... Why do you want to know?"

The Detective makes a face, thoughtful and worrisome before answering, voice low. "... Uh... I uhm... Kinda want kids, I guess... Gave up on it a while back, but..." He clears his throat, lowering his hands and shoves them into his pockets with a shrug. "Wondering... Uh, if I could... afford something but... Eh, forget it..." Gavin grumbles under his breath. _"Stupid fucking baby fever..."_

 _Oh!_ Connor blinks a little, then smiles wide, pulling his sweater back down. "You want to try for a child with N-"

Gavin's eyes go wide and his hands fly out of his pockets, holding them up as he snarls under his breath. "Don't fucking say it... He might hear you..."

The Detective lowers his hands with a defeated sigh, eyes going between his shoes and Connor's stomach, voice barely a whisper. "I guess, but I don't see him doing... _This._ " He nods towards the android then puts on a smile, eyebrows still furrowed slightly. "But that's alright, guess my hopes just kinda ran away with me... You know? You get carried away with ideas and shit..."

Connor's shoulder droop and while it's true he has no idea of RK900's opinions on the matter, he knows how much this child means to him... If he and Hank had never taken the step to open up about the subject - which was extremely difficult - they wouldn't be little under two months from delivery. 

He keeps his voice low, avoiding names where he can. "I doubt it could hurt to bring up the topic with him, Gavin. If this is something you want, you shouldn't hide it..."

The human's shoulders hunch up defensively, glaring down towards the floor with worry tugging at his brow. "But... What if he says no? What if he's seriously fucking _against_ the idea?"

Connor sighs, sympathetic. "I can't speak for him... But I still think you should talk about this, it sounds like something very important to you."

Gavin groans under his breath before wiping a hand across his face, putting up fences again. "I can deal. Anyways, didn't you say you were gonna give me some privacy?"

The android's thirium pump still feels heavy with concern but he smiles warmly, not wanting to stress out Detective Reed. "Yes, I did. Perhaps you and Nines can visit us at the house soon... I doubt I'll be coming back into work for a little while."

"Yeah, alright." Gavin nods, still seeming to be a little distant and Connor exits the bathroom, finding Hank already waiting outside the breakroom. 

Connor takes his time over and Hank tenderly wraps an arm around the android's back. "Hey sweetheart, everything okay?"

He nods, still feeling the thick blanket of fatigue and he finally admits it. "Yes, but I'm very tired and I'm starting to feel cold again..."

Hank nods, sliding a hand up his spinal column and Connor leans into his partner a little for support. "Thought as much, Con... Let's get you home and tucked in. You've been a fucking huge help, we got a new angle on the case and I think you hit the nail on the head with it."

He's overjoyed at having helped towards solving the case, beaming up at Hank and he's looking forward to having a thorough look through of the other case files he downloaded... Though his partner is right... It's taken more out of him than expected to come into work this far along his pregnancy... _He would like to relax at home and take his time on the case files._

Connor leans over to kiss Hank's cheek, letting his lips brush down across his beard before parting. "I'm always happy to help and yes, going to bed sounds wonderful."

Hank's arm stays in place behind him all the way to the car and his partner opens the car door for him, letting Connor take his time to lower himself into the seat. Instead of heavy metal on the way home, Hank plays jazz and Connor tenderly brushes a hand over his bump as their baby moves inside of him. _He wonders if they enjoy the music..._

Once they get home, Connor takes his usual spot on the couch, greeted by a slobbering Sumo and the Saint Bernard decides to sit on the floor while laying his large head on the android's lap. Connor looks over his shoulder at Hank, pleased to see his human is still eating healthily without him to cook...

Usually he would have prepared a meal for Hank in time for his arrival home... As it is, Connor is having a slight issue keeping his eyelids from remaining closed every time he blinks but is determined to stay awake a little longer with his lover. 

Soon enough Hank's coming back with his plate of food and Connor decides to give him a pass on the slightly excessive amount of dressing considering he's having a salad. He passes a shake to Connor and the android leans against him, switching on the television with a yawn and eventually decides he would like to share a piece of information with his partner. "Hank?"

Hank finishes his mouthful of food before answering. "Yeah, Con?"

Connor lets his eyes close, unable to keep them open any longer for the time being. "I love you."

His partner chuckles and Connor feels a kiss pressed atop his head. "I love you too, sweetheart... But I'm starting to think you're gonna pass out on me, want a hand getting to bed?"

The android smiles, giving his head a little shake before letting it droop. "I may have a small nap in a moment... Hank, I'm so happy our friends took the news well... I was a little apprehensive as to their reactions. Looks like I had little to worry about afterall..."

Hank ruffles his hair a little. "They're good people, Con. Even Reed... Of course they were gonna be happy for us."

Connor nods in agreement, then is reminded of the Detective's words and sits back up. "Speaking of which... Gavin and I had a talk in the bathroom, it would seem he's interested in having a child with Nines but is worried about Nines' opinions on the matter... There was little I could say to soothe him but Gavin seemed genuinely excited by the thought of having a child."

Hank nods slowly. "Yeah... He's always been good with kids, probably 'cause the bratty little fucker is one himself. If we ever have a kid in the station, Gavin's quick to cheer 'em up... I'm not surprised he's getting all paternal and shit... Yeah, dunno if Nines would be up to doing it though, hard to imagine those two with a kid... God knows what they'd end up like."

Connor raises an eyebrow, smirking with a light chide to his tone. "I'm sensing a little judgement there, Lieutenant... I think they would raise a child with a good sense of humor and a strong personality... Hmm... Do you think ours will be quiet or outgoing? I was wondering earlier what they may choose as their favorite toy... We purchased quite a few..."

Hank continues eating for a few moments, lost in thought and when he answers, he skips over Connor's comment on him being judgmental. "I think... They'll be perfect no matter what and as for their favorite toy... No fucking idea but... Cole's favorite was this stuffed alligator... Ali."

His partner chuckles and Connor feels warmth in his chest at being able to discuss Cole without it hurting his lover too badly... _He would never be under the impression it doesn't hurt him at all._ This pregnancy is a big step for them both... 

Hank continues, a sad fondness on his features. "It's probably still the garage, packed away... Not sure I can take it out though, you know? It was Cole's... Not sure It'd feel right... At the same time, kinda wanna share it with them..."

Connor nods, squeezing Hank's wrist gently. "I understand, Hank. Perhaps... If you would be comfortable, we could place it on a higher shelf in their room? There, but untouched?"

Hank takes a deep breath in before nodding back. "Yeah, maybe... Let me have a think on it."

Connor gives a him a small smile, reassuring and kisses his human's shoulder. "Of course. There's no rush."

There's a moment of somber yet comfortable silence before Connor speaks again, hand resting on his partner's leg. "We shall have to decide on a name soon, Hank... If there is a reason to be curious of the baby's sex, it would be to choose their name."

His human chuckles and puts his plate aside, leaning round to stroke a hand over his bump, still covered in Hank's sweater. "Hmmm... What d'you think, Con? Got any gut feelings on whether they're a boy or girl?"

Connor gives his head a light shake, eyes now closed and focused on his human's warm hand caressing over his abdomen. "No... And I ignore any I do have in case they're unintentional scans."

Hank scoffs lightly easing Connor over to lean in against him, hand still resting over the top of his bump. "Sounds like you're being a bit paranoid, Con... Gotta admit though, keep getting pretty fucking curious..."

Connor lets his mouth drop open in a mockery of shock. "Lieutenant! You're not suggesting we give in when there's only a month and a half until I'm due?"

Hank doesn't answer but he does grin, chewing on his lip. "Dunno... Depends if you're curious too..."

Connor snuggles down against his lover, cheeks warm. "I am a little..."

Hank raises an eyebrow, looking excited. "Sounds like we're on the same page... Well? What do you think, sweetheart?"

Connor waits a moment to answer and when he does, his thirium pump is aching with warmth and adoration. He smiles up to Hank, brows drawn up in the emotions pouring through his entire being... All encompassing. Connor rests a hand over his human's... His lover's, the father of their child.

"I think we should give her a name."

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a change of pace.
> 
> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for Comments, they fuel me <3


End file.
